


Welcome

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Late Night Conversations, Male Character of Color, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV Melissa McCall, Post-Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. “Mom, Isaac needs a place to stay,” Scott tells her. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

The doorbell rings, and setting aside her hot chocolate and book, Melissa groans.

I never should have made a big deal about Stiles using the window or making a key, she thinks.

Opening the door, however, she’s surprised to see Isaac rather than Stiles. Then, she takes in his soaked clothes, hair, and skin. “Come in,” she says, and when he hesitates, she reaches over and pulls him in. “Are you okay? Did you walk here? Is Derek okay? Does he know you walked here? Is there some reason you didn’t call?”

“Uh,” he says. “Um, maybe you should get a towel. I’m kind of dripping.”

“Right,” she says. “But don’t think you’re off the hook.”

When she gets back, he’s in the exact same spot she left him. Tossing a towel down on the floor, she reaches over and starts rubbing his hair with another. “What’s going on, Isaac?”

“Could I talk to Scott?”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Could I tell you after I talk to him?”

“Fine,” she sighs. “But werewolf or not, you’re a teenage boy. I’m a mom and a nurse. Don’t think I can’t and won’t hunt you down, sweetheart.”

“Got it."

“He’s in his room.”

…

“Mom, Isaac needs a place to stay."

She sees the boy in question lurking near the door and sincerely hopes he isn’t actively trying to be stealthy. “Isaac, come in. The three of us need to talk.”

He shuffles his feet as if trying to decide to obey or run the opposite direction.

“Isaac,” Scott says in uses what she likes to refer to as his ‘animal voice’. Before he became a werewolf, he didn’t need flashing eyes. She’s witnessed him more than once calm a frantic animal down and coax a terrified one over by talking with just the right amount of gentleness and authoritativeness.

He claims he learned it from watching her deal with patients, but she maintains she’s always just had a special kid.

Coming in, Isaac gives her a tentative half-smile, and she sees he’s wearing Scott’s robe; it’s a little too short on him.

“Sit,” she orders.

Once he’s complied, she nods to Scott.

Squeezing Isaac’s shoulder, he urges, “Go ahead.”

Looking down at where his bare foot is rubbing against the floor, Isaac says, “Derek kicked me out.”  Taking a breath, he looks up. “I can pay you. My life insurance from my dad- I have access to it, but I-I’m only fifteen, so.”

“You’re not paying to stay here.” She adds this to the list of reasons why she personally despises Derek Hale. She’s grateful for the times he’s saved Scott and for curing Erica of her epilepsy, but she’s also of the opinion Scott wouldn’t be in near as much danger if not for him and that werewolf bites fall under the category of things requiring parental notification, if not consent.

“Okay,” she continues, “I’m not going to turn you away, but if you want to stay here, there are non-negotiable rules. New ones may eventually pop up.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Scott says. He reaches over to hug her.

“He hasn’t heard them, yet, sweetie,” she reminds him with a pat on the back.

When he leans back, she tells Isaac, “There will be no parties or guests without my permission.”

“Stiles doesn’t count,” Scott interjects.

“Yeah, Stiles doesn’t count. When it comes to other people, if I’ve gotten to know them well enough, they don’t count, either. But until I do, you get permission before bringing anyone over.”

Isaac nods.

“Second, Scott told me that you and the others once tried to hurt Lydia Martin,” she says, and his stricken look confirms what she’s suspected about it being worse than Scott told her. “I’m not going to ask you for the details that I know he didn’t give me, but don’t ever try to hurt my son or another innocent person again. If someone’s trying to hurt you, by all means, kick their ass, but otherwise, no.”

“Likewise, I realise that being werewolf might put you on the wrong side of the law on occasion, but if you break the law, you better have a damn good reason.”

“U-understood.”

“Finally, I’m not your maid or your chef, and I do expect you to contribute to keeping the house clean. I sometimes straighten Scott’s room, but unless you give me a very good reason, I won’t go into yours without permission. As long as it doesn’t become a health hazard, you aren’t required to keep it clean. I cook on Sunday. You can have whatever you want within reason, but during the week, it’s your responsibility to heat up what you want, when you want it. For the first couple of weeks, you’re going to go shopping with me, because, I am not going to try to guess what I need to get for you.”

He nods.

“Oh, and one more thing: Unless I get to sleep in, I get the shower first in the morning. Even on my days off. If you’d rather take it at night, you and Scott can fight it out however you want as long, as it doesn’t end in death.”

“Uh, so, that’s an exception to the no hurting Scott rule?”

Laughing, she nods. “Yeah, that’s an exception. Think you can handle all of that?”

Looking at her with bright eyes, he answers, “Yes. Thank you.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Scott hugs her.

“No problem." Kissing him, she continues, “Now, I want to finish my book and hot chocolate. Take Isaac upstairs and start getting the guest bedroom ready.”

“Thank you, Mrs McCall,” Isaac says.

Smiling, she reaches over to squeeze his hand and says, “Welcome to the family, kid.”


End file.
